This invention relates to ureidosulfenyl carbamate derivatives, and, more particularly, to unsaturated examples thereof, and their use in controlling nematodes.
German Pat. DT No. 2,934,729 discloses and claims trialkylurea sulfenyl carbamates of the formula ##STR1## wherein
R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl;
R.sub.3 can be C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl;
R.sub.4 can be C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or allyl; and
R.sub.5 can be CH.sub.3 or a group of the formula ##STR2## wherein
R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 respectively represent H or CH.sub.3.
It is stated that these compounds are useful as broad-spectrum insecticides and may also be used against plant parasitic nematodes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,220, 3,658,870 and 3,763,143 disclose and claim a class of alkyl 1-carbamoyl-N-(substituted carbamoyloxy)thioformimidates such as methyl 2-(dimethylamino)-N-[(methylamino)-carbonyloxy]-2-oxoethanimidothioate, ##STR3## These compounds are useful in preventing the destructive effects of ticks, mites, insects and nematodes in a variety of applications.